


And Turn Me Up When You Feel Low

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash February 2015 (And Beyond) [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up with Johnny, Kitty hoped to discover stuff about herself and her life (after death). She finds more than she expected in Ember, who is her anchor to the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Turn Me Up When You Feel Low

**Author's Note:**

> I've started rewatching Danny Phantom and started shipping this after watching "Girls Night Out". And I do actually ship Johnny/Kitty, but I can only see Kitty/Ember working if the two broke up.

She was alone one moment and in the arms of another the next. "You have to stop doing that, Ember."

"Sorry," the blue haired girl replied, releasing her and stepping away. A wide grin was spread across her face. "I'm just so excited to see you."

She grinned. "Yeah, me too."

Ember's grin only widened. The smiles the girl gave were always real; around her, Ember didn't have to be theatric. She didn't have to remember a Ember, not when Ember was always on her mind.

It was amazing in a way, she thought, how easily Ember could simply appear before her at any time, yet it seem so natural. In a way, it was like her life was a movie that was paused whenever Ember left, and once she returned the play button again would be hit, starting right where it last off.

"I just wanted to check up on you before I return to Earth." She placed her guitar down. "Those humans are so easy to fool, it's almost funny. I do my hair in a different style and put on a different color lipstick and they all think I'm some hip new, never before seen star. Can you believe it, Kitty?"

She stiffened. Had she still been alive then perhaps she would have gotten goosebumps and her heart would have raced in her chest. For a moment, the girl before vanished, replaced by an all too familiar face.

"Kitty?" The face, the man, asked. "Kitty?"

She blinked. Johnny's face vanished just as quickly as it had came.

"Kitty?" The voice definitely sounded like Ember's, and seemed to be growing higher and higher.

"Sorry," she replied, shaking her head. "I was just, uh, thinking about something."

"Is it about my new tour?" Ember raised an eyebrow. "If you want, I can find some girl to wear your clothes and be your vessel."

"Oh no, it's not that." She hardly had any good memories of being in someone else's body.

"Then what is it, Kitty?"

She tensed again. "Kirsten," she said, once she had relaxed a little. "My real name is Kirsten." It had been a long time (just how long, she couldn't be sure if she wanted to know) since she had said the name. It was as if it had vanished, the name "Kitty" settling over her the way his leather jacket had whenever he had taken it off and let her wear it.

Ember blinked, her lips settling in a half frown. "Huh?"

Kirsten stepped and turned away from the other girl. "Johnny always called me Kitty, though it wasn't my name. My parents certainly weren't the type to name their kid that. Had they had it their way, I never would have met Johnny, or any of my other friends for that matter. Unless they were rich or future doctors, no one was a good enough friend in my parent's eyes."

Her eyes locked on Ember. Just like Johnny, she was the kind of person her parents would have sneered at and called a failure, even though humans all but threw cash at her feet. Countless comments would have been made on her hair and clothing, along with various tuts and deep, disapproving frowns.

Had that really been what had attracted her to Johnny? The mere fact that her parents didn't like him?

But it couldn't have just been teenage rebellion and hormones, she thought. We were always together.

But it wasn't a real always, not with the way things were now.

Up until then though, it had been true.

We even died together, Kirsten thought.

She could still remember the wind rushing through her hair, feel a the back of Johnny's leather jacket on her hands, and feel the pain - fast and rough - of the crash filling her body.

"Kit-" Ember stopped herself. "Kirsten?"

Is that the only reason that I stayed with him? Kirsten thought. Just because he and I died together? He was the one who refused to slow down his motorcycle. No wonder he loved that thing more than me!

"Sorry," Kirsten said, pulling off her red jacket. "I was just thinking about past stuff, nothing concerning you." She held the jacket out.

Ember's eyes widened. "So you want to go to the human world with me?"

Kirsten leaned forward and kissed the other girl. "I can't imagine anything better."

As soon as she pulled away, Ember grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss. "A new name rocks. I'm sure I can turn you into a star too."

"Oh, you don't have to." Though they had pulled away from each other, Kirsten could still taste Ember's lips, hot and yet sweet, tasting faintly of vanilla. Being a star, no matter how much money she might earn, would have been a no-no for her parents, and Johnny had never cared for fame. "But it would be pretty fun." She pulled off her scarf and held it forward.

It was about time, she mused, that she really took her (after) life into her own hands.


End file.
